New In Seaford
by ForeverKick
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl in Seaford. she makes new friends and makes new enemies. but what happen's when she crosses the path of Seaford High's bad boy Jack brewer? what will happen? will there be love or hate? will they be friends or enemies? read and find out. (summary sucks but story much, much better than it sounds) Kick Jace Brody/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you all like it review and tell me what you think.  
**_**disclaimer: I do not own kickin'it *sigh* or any of the kickin'it characters **___

**Kims P.O.V**  
Hi my name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, but call me Kim. I just moved here to Seaford with my mother. Today is my first day of school here at Seaford High. To be honest I'm a bit afraid, it is the middle of the year so any normal person would be scared to start school in a new town. Anyways, I woke up this morning showered, brushed my teeth, and decided to wear a black top that hangs off only one of my shoulders and says LOVE, white short shorts (considering it is summer), a pair of black converse, some pink lip gloss and some eye liner. I headed down stairs and said good morning to my mom, grabbed my back pack, an apple, my skateboard and headed out. I reached Seaford High and walked into school carrying my skateboard. While walking towards the doors I noticed that there were many different cliques like: the populars, the slutty Barbies and their wanna-be's, the nerds, the outcasts, the jocks, and what looked to be the bad boys. There was this one boy with shaggy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, sparkly white teeth, and he was sitting on his motorcycle. I could tell he was part of the bad boy clique just by looking at him. He saw me starring and smirked, I immediately looked away. I walked into school and looked for my locker and found it. I opened my locker and put my things away I felt a presence beside me but chose to ignore it. I then felt a hand on my but and slapped it away. I turned around ready to pound the guy and instead crashed into something hard or should I say someone. I crashed into someone's chest and went tumbling down but regained my balance quickly. I looked up to meet the most beautiful eye's but was rudely disturbed by the person once again placing their hand on my but and giving it a squeeze. I was so angry and I wanted to pound this guy but calmed myself down and slapped his hand away before taking a step back to see what annoying pervert it is that was touching me. To my surprise it was that guy with the motorcycle. I gave him an annoying and angry look. "Hey babe" he said. What's with this dude? I glared at him, "what do you want?"I aid in annoyed tone. "What's the problem babe? I was just being nice." He replied with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. "As if. I don't touching peoples but is being nice, it's more like perverted." I said back and his smirk just grew. "Listen here Blondie you better watch what you say to me bad thing will happen, and I may not hit girls but if you push me too far I won't be able to control myself." He said the smirk still on his face. What's with this guy? "Listen here pretty boy" I said with smirk of my own while he just glared at me. "I'm not afraid of you so I'll take my chances and if you ever try touching me again I'll smack the smirk right off your face." He looked shocked. I guess most people don't really talk to him like that; well I'm not like most people. He took a few steps closer to me but I stood my ground. "You're new here so I'll let that one slide, but next time you won't be so lucky you got that?" he said. I rolled my eyes. Who does this guy think he is the king of the world? As if. He walked off to his next class I guess? 

**~BELL RINGS~**

The bell rang and I grabbed what I needed and left to my next class it took me a while to find, but I did and I was only a few minutes late. I told the teacher I was new and he assigned me my seat. I walked over to my seat which was near the back beside a window, I sat beside a girl with beautiful brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, and she had pearly white teeth and such beautiful tan skin. She smiled at me as I sat down next to her and I gladly smiled back. Then I directed my attention to the front of the class where the teacher stood explaining our next assignment. "Okay, listen up class. Today we are starting a new unit in science. We will be learning about different cells. This assignment is to be done with a partner." Everyone began chatting to each other about their partner. "You will be working with the person next to you." there were many groans coming from around the classroom. "I will be handing out the sheet with all the information and instructions on it, the project will be due in one week. Good luck." And with those last words I headed to my next class art. On my way to art I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see...  
**Finally! I'm done my first chapter :D I hope you all liked it this is my first fanfic ever. Review and tell me what you think and if you guys would like me to make any changes I will take I under consideration. I also don't mind constructive criticism :] **

Love, ForeverKick


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I wasn't very proud of my last chapter and I know I could do much better so im posting chapter to up earlier. I will try to post a new chapter up every day :] Hope everyone likes this chapter.  
**_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own kickin it or any of the characters in this story that are also on the show._

**KIM'S P.O.V**

~_last time on 'New In Seaford'~  
_I heard someone calling my name so I turned around to see... my science partner. I don't really know her name; I wonder how she knows mine?

"Hey Kim." She said. "Hi... um... How do you know my name?" I asked the girl. "Oh that's easy. Your new here so almost everyone knows about you. By the way I'm grace." Said the girl or should I say grace. "Hi, nice to meet you grace. So since were science partners and all you want to come over to my place to work on it?" I said with a small smile. She smiled back which soon turned into a frown. "I'm sorry I can't I have to take care of my little sis and make sure my brother doesn't get into any trouble." She sighed. But then she brightened up and gave me this look that say's hey-i-got-a-great-idea. "Why don't you come over to my place?" She said tearing some paper out of her notebook and writing her address on it for me. I smiled "sure I'll just check in with my mom and text you what she says." On the paper she also wrote down her number for me to text her. She nodded. "Hey what class do you have next?" she asked. "Art. What about you?" she groaned. "I have math. See you later. I'll meet up with you at lunch and you could sit with me and my friends." I gave her a small smile, nodded then headed off towards class. 

**~in art class~  
**I walked into class and sat down at an empty spot at the back where no one would really notice me. There wasn't really a seating arrangement so everyone sat with a friend while I sat alone considering I didn't know anyone there. It was 10 minutes into class and we received another assignment but I didn't mind, I love art. You're supposed to work with who you're sitting with and since I'm sitting alone I'm working alone. Then out of nowhere the door just bursts open revealing that jerk I talked with this morning. The teacher pointed to the only seat available which sadly was next to me. The jerk walked over to the seat smirking and winking at almost every girl on the way to his seat. The girls were all blushing and whispering about it to each other, I found it pathetic. The jerk took his seat beside me and started to tap my shoulder, I tryed to ignore him but he just doesn't get the hint. So I turn around and glare at him.  
"What" I asked annoyed. He just smirked. Oh how I hate that annoying yet adorable smirk of his. WAIT. NO I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. NO. NO. NO. I hate him and in no way is he adorable.

Thank god that the class was over I needed to get out of there. I walked to my locker and put my stuff away and guess who decided to show up? Yep you guessed it. It was the annoying jerk.

"What do you want and why are you following me around?" I asked him clearly annoyed. He began pouting. Oh god he looks like a god when he pouts and the way his lips are just so perfect, I just want to smack my li-OMIGAWD! NONONO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! I have never in my life had thoughts like that about anybody.

I was brought back to reality by the jerk literally shouting my name. "WHAT!" I shuted back at him angry. He chuckled. Oh how I love his laugh- great really not the time kim. "you zoned out there and I'm not following you around this happens to be my locker." He said pointing to the locker next to mine. I stood there shocked but let it go. I was kind of tired and not in the mood of anymore of this non-sense. I turned around to walk away but a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face them. I crashed into a body and was about to fall when to arms wrapped themselves around my waste pulling me close to them I looked up to be met with jerks smirking face. He leaned in close to me and I thought he was abut to kiss me I began freaking out and wiggling but his grip around me was too tight he leaned in close his hot breath on my lips. My heart was beating the speed of lightning. He leaned closer our faces were inches apart when he whispered in my ear "by the way Blondie the names jack brewer." He said with a wink and walked off smirking leaving me stunned and shocked. Once I recovered I was so angry but didn't have the energy to go pound him so I headed off to my last class before lunch, when I heard the lunch bell ring. I was so shocked and even more angry that jack or should I say jackass made me miss a whole class. I let it go and headed off to lunch to meet up with grace.

**I'm done :] story was longer than expected but whatever thanx to:**

**Autumn1999- thanx for the review and I decided to post this chapter today because of you :D I really hope you like it**

**Also thanx to **

**kickin it768- thank you means a lot considering it's my first fanfic :]**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys I want to update a rand new chapter as soon as possible hopefully sometime tonight or tomorrow. But I'm stuck, really I am. Can someone please help me out give me your idea's and tell me what you think I should right about in the next chapter any idea's will help. I have writers-block and it is sooooooooooo annoying. So anyone please help me and I will give a shout-out and update ASAP!**


End file.
